A Finnceline Fanfic 2
by ATFan4
Summary: Part2


Finn and Marceline walked along the path leading through the forest. How overjoyed he was! After their first night together, Finn's love for this damsel began to know no boundaries. Whenever his eyes fell on her his heart skipped a beat. How could he ever stay away from this queen, this embodiment of beauty? He was the only one to actually look beyond her marvellous figure, and into that soul, that poor lonely soul, once cursed to never taste love. Now it had finally found someone who adored it. Oh, sweet heaven, with all your singing angels! All Your creations are nothing when compared to this single flower, the spouse of an ugly and vicious thorn.

They stopped by a huge oak tree, its large branches hiding the moon from view, although a few of its silver rays pierced through the leaves. The sweet melody of the chirping of the forest insects invaded Finn's ears. However, his mind paid no attention to them, for it was focused solely on Marceline, wearing a loose grey shirt and a red skirt that barely reached her knees, exposing her gorgeously formed legs. His eyes couldn't get enough of that image. Marceline looked at him with those eyes that melted his heart.

Both looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Finn heard the rustling of leaves above his head, and looked to see only a bird among the branches. Relieved, Finn looked to where Marceline was. What a sight awaited his eyes! Finn felt his blood become enflamed as it rushed to his cheeks. Could his mind be playing a cruel trick?

Marceline had removed all her clothes, revealing to Finn all the astounding features of that perfectly crafted figure. Oh her breasts, so beautiful, so magnificent…Finn was simply awestruck.

She floated over to him and seductively caressed his muscular chest with her delicate hands, followed by a passionate kiss. Those lips, so sweet, so tasty, enraptured Finn's mind. Such a dramatic change went through this warrior! He wanted MORE. His mind became hypnotised by her pure beauty. He was no longer a human. Instead, Finn became more animalistic in love, his mind hungry for more of this girl. It wanted ALL her body had to offer. He forgot everything, his thoughts bent on satisfying this craving.

His hands moved along her breasts. He could feel their incredible shape and how smooth they were. Greedy for more, they continued until they reached between her legs, where no one else had ever probed before. What utter joy reigned in his heart! That feature, that wonderful gift of nature that all women possess, was what Finn touched. Oh, how could those two unique features of women be so amazing, especially Marceline's!

Marceline, giggling, gently pulled herself away from him and invitingly opened out her legs. The silver moonlight reflected off her pale skin, highlighting her incredible naked figure before Finn's very eyes. His human instincts, once locked in his mind, became aroused. He walked over to her.

Marceline felt a surge of absolute pleasure in her mind. This feeling so strongly overcame her; it carried with it a vague feeling of pain. All her senses became enlivened, as her breasts rocked back and forth with the rhythm of her body, and she moaned. It was so good, she relished every second it lasted. The pain and delight increased. Her cold body became enveloped in these feelings and she shut her eyes tight as it became more intense. Immediately, the heavenly sensation rose to an incredible height and she cried out as her entire being felt nothing but joy. Then it slowly faded away.

Finn awoke from his trance as he realized what he just did. The sound of her scream echoed in his ears. What had he done? How could he have tainted her so willingly? Instead of happiness that one would feel after enjoying a woman, he felt only guilt at the sin he had committed. He stood there, shocked, with his head down. Marceline, however, lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes. "I loved it "was the words that escaped her lips. That was all he needed to hear. Was not his dream to serve her in any way possible? Had he not done just that? As long as she liked it, then he was more than willing for her to use him as a tool for her enjoyment and satisfaction. With this in mind, she asked her "When again, my queen?" He saw her smile as he said this. "Tomorrow" she replied in that sweet voice. They departed, not without one last kiss.


End file.
